Still into you
by itskokohakufan
Summary: Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together I need the other one to hold you. Make you feel, make you feel better it's not a walk in the park to love each other. But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny you're worth it 'Cause after all this time I'm still into you.


**First of all sorry for the lots of wrong spellings and grammars. But I hope you like first stanza made hehhehe**

A red crescent moon floating up in the stary night, wind pass through the descent night.

Shards of blood was dripping down at my preys neck. Tons of wolfs, howling on top on the mountain. I flew high with no wings, as I carry you with my arms and put you down on my bed and waited the day comes when your awake.

**RUKIA'S P.O.V**

_I was walking outside under the red crescent moon, I never see a moon like that, I thought it only works in movies. Rukia thought enjoying the cold and descent breeze passing through her. She felt goosebumps as if she is being watched, she trembles as she felt footsteps to her back._

_"Show yourself!" Rukia said monotonously._

_She widens her eyes to see a white wolf, glaring at her as if she was its prey, she's just a normal single school girl. _

_"Hello, little girl..." Rukia startled she's not dreaming, she's hearing things! _

_"Y-You t-talk!" she stutters, the wolf grinned widely , then walk towards her, she steps few backwards._

_"Why do you look so scared, little princess..." The wolf said, then a white and turquoise light glowed all over the wolf._

_"Tadaa! Scared?" A boy with white hair and a turquoise eyes said smirking widely._

_Rukia gasp, then the boy flash toward her then bit her back._

_Shards of blood dripped down on the cold hard ground. She was speechless, powerless and weak enough to move, she's gonna die, no ones gonna save her life for help._

_"Tsk, a noble blood, interesting. I can make you my bride, right away." The boy smirk, carrying her bridal style, then kissed her lips passionately._

_"Damn...who is this guy? why does he kiss me? " she thought, responding the kiss._

_"Hey, brat! Your in a big trouble..." a guy said, standing on top of athe post, with his black cloak and big fangs._

_"Tsk, Kurosaki Ichigo...You can't steal my wife again." the boy glared at Ichigo, gripping the girl's body._

_"Hand her over! Hitsugaya Toshiro!" Ichigo scowled, attacking towards him._

_Toshiro transform into his wolf form, dropping the girl on the floor._

_"Let's play a game, I'll give her to you and I'll get her next time, see you Kurosaki..." Toshiro said, then flashes towards the mountain._

_"I DON'T WANT A DAMN GAME, KID! SHIT HE GOT AWAY." Ichigo hissed._

_"Poor little girl, guess I have no choice." Ichigo sakd aloud, bending down at her limp body, he opens he his fangs near her neck and suck it in pleasure, tranferring half of his energy in to her._

_"A noble blood, interesting..." Ichigo thought, then flew up in the sky towards his castle._

"Hey..."

"Hey, wake up..."

"I SAID WAKE UP DAMN IT! I STILL HAVE EXPLAINATIONS TO DO!" Ichigo shouted, shaking her limp body.

Rukia sat up on the bed, with violet lacy night gown.

"What am I wearing?" Rukia ask, glaring daggers at him.

"A night gown, so what? Yeah, I undress you, because your badly stained in blood and I saw your sexy bo-" Ichigo did'nt finish as Rukia throw a pillow to his face.

"So, what are you trying to explain?" Rukia ask.

"First of all your a vampire, I mean half vampire and half wolf...you were bitten by Toshiro the brat that kissed you and I have no choice to save you-" Ichigo stopped.

"The one who changes my clothes..." Rukia said, smirking.

"SHUT UP, midget! and by the way I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, but you can call me simply as Ichigo, and were going to school tomorrow." Ichigo said, grinning.

"School? You? Your going to school tomorrow? That's insane...and I'm Kuchiki Rukia and call me Rukia not midget..." Rukia twitch her brows.

"Okay...Rukia, if you mean by the sun, your immune to it, because Toshiro transports half of his ice powers in you and 'I' I'm just wearing this necklace for safety." Ichigo said matter of factly, showing her, his moon and star black neclace.

"So that means, I'm a slave that belongs to this Toshiro guy.." Rukia said, trembling.

"It's gonna be alright, I'm here to protect you and I can't let him have you, I promise." Ichigo said, comforting her back with his hands.

Rukia stared at him in trust, then nods, that it's gonna be okay.

"So tell me, I tasted your blood, and your a noble, where's your family and where do you live?" Ichigo ask.

"It's a long story, you see. Our clan has attack when I a baby and my sister and her husband had no choice but to put me in the basket and throw her on the water..." Rukia said emotionlessly.

"How did you know, I mean you were still a baby back there." Ichigo said willingly.

"A dream..." Rukia said as she finish the topic.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't ask that, forgive me..." Ichigo bowed respectedly.

"Nah~it's a long story and if your asking where I live. I live in the apartment, partly working as a janitress in there to addy allowance and I joined varsity in volleyball to add more of my allowance." Rukia smiled.

"Good luck with that...NOW GET OUT OF MY CASTLE AND GO HOME! I'm bored with your face already..." Ichigo pushed her outside the window.

"WAHH! DAMN YOU STRAWBERRY! I'M GONNA FREEZE YOUR DICK ASSHOLE!" Rukia shouted, falling down towards the ground, then came back, floating in mid air.

"Hey, could you atleast teach me how to fly..." Rukia said pleadingly.

"Learn it for yourself! And I need some rest, vampires hated the morning.." Rukia watched Ichigo scowled, slumping down on his bed.

"Tsk, Alright...guess I have to do it like superman do..." Rukia suggested, then as she tried it she nailed it.

"Ice powers, seems cool." Rukia thought as she gripped her right hand.

'If that Toshiro guy isn't the bad guy... He could atleast teach me how to use it and save myself and save Ichigo, the one who chang-I mean save me. THAT PERVERTED RETARD!" Rukia thought as she landed on her apartments door, not so perfectly.

"Damn! I forgot to thanked that, strawberry...Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...!" Rukia cursed herself.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Again, sorry for the lots of wrong spellings and grammars, if you criticize. But I hope you like it "-"**


End file.
